


these blood red eyes dont see so good (buts whats worse is if they could)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, AnywaYS ONTO THE TagS, Chases, Dismemberment, Gore, ITS BASED OFF AN OLD ROLEPLAY THAT SPROUTED THE BEST INSIDE JOKE ME AND MY FRIEND HAVE EVER MADE, Knives, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, THIS ISNT A GOOD STORY, Violence, WOULD I EVEN CALL ANYTHING A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP IN THIS, uh its not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe the real reason josh lost his arm is because blurrys a fucking assholewho am i kidding that IS THE REAL REASONanyways um. this is about idk a roleplay i did with my friend that wasn't good at all this isnt family friendly so if ur lookin for your good old friend blurry chasin joshua into a forest and nearly killing him youve comet o the right fcukcign place enjoyim not even putting effort into this summary this story doesnt deserve it





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i guess i wrote this more for my friends to understand when i make the armless josh jokes gfjdkh  
> they will Hate Me

Tyler sighed as he rolled over, sitting himself up. Josh let out a whine.

"Come back to bed, babe," he said in a sleepy voice, a soft smile grazed over his perfect features. The other just shook his head.

"Go back to sleep," he said, Josh sitting up with a huff.

"No."

"Fine, whatever," Tyler huffed, getting up and walking out.

"Make me pancakes!" Josh giggled, his command going ignored as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Josh followed suite, going directly to the living room and turning on the TV.

Tyler reached into a drawer, grabbing the largest knife. His grip was tight as he stared at his reflection in the sharpened metal. His eyes were flickering, why were they flickering?

He didn't realize how long he stood there until Josh walked into the kitchen to check on him.

"U-uh, Ty?" he stuttered, looking at what was going on.

"Yeah?" he replied, too nonchalant for this scenario.

"C-can you p-put that-that down?" he breathed, "You kno-know how I fe-feel about knives-s."

"Yeah," he looked up, grip loosening for a second before tightening again as he let out a giggle mixed with a sob. Josh gulped, walking up to Tyler and wrapping his arms around him. He pulled the knife out of his hands gently, placing it on the counter.

"Are you okay-y?" Josh said softly, rocking him a little. The other didn't move at all, looking down with glassy eyes. Suddenly, he jolted, an arm lashing out and grabbing the knife.

"W-whoa!" Josh yelped, immediately letting go and backing off quickly. A grin spread across Tyler's face as he shot forward, driving the knife into Josh's shoulder with a cackle. The blue haired boy screamed, a hand wrapping over the wound as he sprinted up to his room and locked the door. Tyler fell to the ground as sobs wracked his body, hands stained with red as the knife lay in front of him.

 _"Doit,"_ a voice rang in his head, _"Doitnow."_

Tyler wiped his eyes, losing control as he grabbed the knife again and started to make his way up the stairs.

"Jooshhieee," he dragged out in a sing song, tracing the knife across the wall and leaving a thin, fading line of red. Josh didn't respond, too busy trying to find a way to stop the bleeding.

"Come out Joshie!" he giggled, standing in front of his door.

"Found you," he whispered, still audible to Josh. He yelped as Tyler rammed into the door, letting out a sob, "Come out and play with me!" Tyler called, ramming into the door again and again. Josh panicked, looking around as his gaze finally landing on the window. He jumped as Tyler drove the knife through the wood, repeating his name. Josh ran up to the window, quickly throwing the window open and starting to climb out before the door swung open. It slammed against the wall as Tyler tumbled in, panting as he looked over at Josh. He screamed, quickly jumping down as a pain shot up his ankles, he didn't care. Josh ran for his life, almost missing Tyler jumping down after him if he wasn't focused on the man chasing him.

"Come back Joshie!" he taunted, seemingly having endless energy as he kept a steady sprint. Josh kicked up dirt feebly as he ran into the forest, panting as blood ran down his arm. Tyler didn't give up, slowly getting closer. Josh yelped as he stumbled, giving Tyler a great advantage as he closed the distance between them to about a meter. He sobbed loudly, not noticing as he collided with a tree. He gasped as he was pinned, hands trembling.

"N-no, no no no don-don't hur-hurt m-me ple-please," he begged as a knife was placed to his neck, letting out a scream as he sobbed harder.

"I'm not gonna kill you, relax," he hummed, "Not yet, anyway," a grin flashed sharply across his face, a chuckle slipping through his teeth. Josh whimpered, kicking helplessly. Tyler's expression changed to a growl, tightly wrapping a hand around his neck and squeezing. Josh's hands snapped up, palms pressing against his fingers. He let out a gasp, wheezing.

"Pl-plea-se," he gasped, trying to breathe as he raked his nails down Tyler's hands. Tyler let go, flicking the knife sharply across his cheek. He screamed, trying to push him away. Tyler pinned his wrists down with one hand, plunging the knife into one of his arms. He gasped, tears free flowing down his cheeks. "Let-let m-me go le-let me-me go-go!"

"Why don't you shut that pretty little mouth before I cut your tongue out, and that'll be no fun later," he spat, pressing the knife against his lips. Josh pursed his lips, shying away. Tyler had that stupid grin on his face as he dropped one of Josh's arms, eyes flashing red for a split second. Red? It was enough to freeze Josh up for a few seconds, so he didn't even flinch as a knife was pressed against the crook of his elbow and thrust in.

He screamed, screamed so loud. Tyler sliced and sawed his way into the skin, right to the bone. He did the same with each side until there was a clean cut all over, directly down to the bone. Josh sobbed loudly, too in pain to move his arm.

Tyler chuckled, pushing his foot against his stomach and pulling. Josh let out a blood curdling scream, his arm tearing off. He fell to the ground, chest heaving as his now dismembered arm had fingers linked with Tyler's. Josh pressed his okay hand against his chest, watching as blood dripped down the tattoo on his now half arm.

"W-wh-why?" he whispered, voice not going any louder.

"You deserve it, Joshie," he spat, voice dripping with venom. Josh took this time to notice the tears streaming down his face, but his face made no expression to match it. Neither did the rest of his body. He pressed himself against the tree as Tyler dropped the arm and approached.

"Knock knock."

"Kill-kill m-me."

"Mmh, why would I do that when I have a perfectly good **_fucktoy?"_** he cackled, lifting Josh up harshly and pinning him against the tree. Josh gasped, a choked cry escaping from him. He felt Tyler's bloodied hands wander up and down his body, quickly cutting his shirt off, followed by his sweatpants. Josh squirmed, his entire body pale and shaking. The other grinned, carving something into his chest. Josh looked down, reading a bloody 'worthless' marked into his front.

"Perfect, suits you," he hummed, bringing the knife to Josh's lips, "Lick," he said, Josh shaking his head.

"N-no no no-o," he begged, "Pl-plea-ase."

"Lick," he growled, Josh shakily sighing and opening his mouth, dragging it slowly down the blade. He gagged at the taste, whimpering as Tyler turned the blade and dragged it down his tongue. He left a slit, a grin widening on his face. He whimpered weakly, his stump flailing. Tyler backed off of Josh just a little bit, pointing his knife at him.

"Knees."

"Wh-what-t?"

"Now."

Josh sobbed again, slowly dropping to his knees. Tyler's eyes flashed again, brighter this time. A smirk played on his face, tugging down his pants and boxers. Josh's eyes widened, a gasp slipping through his lips. A hand tightly gripped his blue hair too tight, jerking his head upward. "Open," he ordered, Josh shakily opening his mouth. The brown haired boy slammed in, twisting his fingers in his curls. He let out a sharp gagging noise, his body shaking.

(i'm not gonna continue this bc its digstusting

the rest of it consists of blurryfuck raping josh and shoving his arm inside of him before tyler comes back into control ad calls the police and hes Saved

theres a second part but i could care less

enjoy this. trash.)

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you wanted pancakes but all you got was a missing arm  
> i need to stop


End file.
